


Pieces of Us

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They judge, because they don’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, for satinvalkyrie on the occasion of her birthday.

They might say it’s wrong, that it’s perverse, that it’s _unnatural_. They judge, because they don’t understand. They don’t _see_.

They don’t see the way that Sirius trembles in his sleep, plagued by nightmares of horrors in his past. Sometimes he needs me to comfort him, to hold him close against the soft curves of my body and stroke his hair, tell him that he’s safe now. Sometimes he just needs to _forget_ , he just needs to get _fucked_ , and Remus will exorcise the demons with each unyielding thrust.

They don’t know how it feels to have one set of arms wrapped around my waist and another clinging to my shoulders, the layers of comfort that such very different people can yield.

They don’t know about the subtle changes in Remus that wax and wane with the lunar cycles. How, close to the new moon his body craves curves, and to the full, lines and angles. How on the nights just leading up to the transformation he needs Sirius because his strength could break me – but on the days following, he needs me because Sirius doesn’t know how to take care of him.

They don’t know that there are different parts of _me_ , parts that my lovers can feed. The part that sees Sirius as a walking wet dream, that loves the beauty of his form and the hardness to his touch, the way he exudes charm and confidence, the way he brings out things inside of me I hadn’t known were there. The part that sees Remus as my soulmate, that loves the way I can talk to him about anything, that wants to cure the sadness behind his eyes, that realizes that he touches my most basic desires.

They don’t see us when we’re making love – the beauty that is six hands, two cocks, and one cunt. The way that we can move together like one organism in a manner we can never accomplish with only two.

There are pieces of us that call to each other, that crawl like attracted particles from our bodies, that yank us together like magnets. It takes all of these pieces to make a whole, and that’s what they don’t understand. That _apart_ we are unnatural – because apart we are broken.


End file.
